


There's Always A Way Back Oneshots

by dontruinmystorywithyourlogic



Series: There's Always A Way Back [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tagging as I go, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontruinmystorywithyourlogic/pseuds/dontruinmystorywithyourlogic
Summary: TAAWB Bucky/Reader stories
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: There's Always A Way Back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948618
Kudos: 3





	There's Always A Way Back Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based off of prompt lists I see on tumblr, This first one kind of went in a different direction and I didn't use the exact line but oh well. Enjoy my nonsense :D

This wasn't how it was meant to go. A simple surveillance op, Steve had said. You huffed clutching your left shoulder. Blood ran through your fingers as you attempted to apply some pressure. _I'm gonna kill him_

What had started out as a long night, holed up in the back of an old van had taken a turn when the supposed HYDRA agent you had been watching quickly left the grimy looking bar you had been parked outside since the early hours of the evening. 

"Where is he going? Nobody's made contact with him yet" 

"I don't know, come on! We better not lose him" Bucky stood up as much as he could in the cramped van. Pulling the back door open, he jumped out of the vehicle whilst you grabbed your weapons. Handing Bucky his gun you jumped out next to him, kicking the door shut behind you. "Lets go"

You both steadily made your way up the street, keeping a distance from man ahead of you. He was walking briskly straight ahead until he made a sharp left turn into a dimly lit alley. Slowing down, Bucky stopped just before the entrance. "Ready?" 

"So much for a quiet night" 

Bucky laughed under his breath before raising his weapon. You followed suit before you both stepped out. There was no one to be seen. A couple of large bins lined one wall. Staying close to the wall you followed Bucky, who came to a stop just behind the first bin. 

"Well its not like he could've vanished into thin-" You started to whisper when a bullet shot past the pair of you. Bucky grabbed your arm as he ducked down, pulling you with him. The sounds of bullets ricocheting off of the bins, as the HYDRA agent fired wildly, echoed around you. 

"I'm gonna take a look, cover me" Bucky said. You nodded. You counted to three before leaning forwards, shooting down the alley. Bullets flew back in your direction in response. Next to you Bucky quickly ducked back down, leaning forward he grabbed you by the back of your jeans to pull you back but he wasn't quick enough, one of the stray bullets shot into your shoulder. You cried out as you fell back into him, pain searing through your left shoulder. 

"Hey, hey are you good?" Bucky asked urgently as he maneuvered himself out from under you. 

"Asshole got me in the shoulder" You said through gritted teeth. "The one time we're not dressed for the occasion"

"This wasn't meant to be a fire fight"

You huffed in response as you gripped your shoulder. "Through and through?" You asked him, grimacing as you turned so Bucky could look at your back. 

"No"

"Fantastic"

Bullets contained to ring out in the alley, Bucky seizing every opportunity he could to fire back but it was proving difficult under the non stop shower of metal.

"Ok, I've had enough of this," You removed your hand from your shoulder. "Cover me"

"You sure? I-"

"Cover me" You repeated. Bucky nodded before firing continuously into the darkness. Lifting your bloody hand, you leant forward out from behind the bin and pushed into the air. In one swift movement an energy field pulsed forward and shot down the alley. Taking the other bin with it, the force field shot straight down the side street before it slammed into the wall at the end. The Bullets stopped. Pulling yourself back behind the container you reapplied the pressure to your wound as Bucky crouched back down beside you. You both stayed silent for a moment, waiting for the gunfire to start again. Bucky slowly rose to his feet, peering into the alley.

"Wait here" He took of quickly, his weapon raised. He returned to you a few minutes later, phone balancing between his shoulder and ear as he tucked his weapon into the his jeans waistband. 

"He get away?" You asked as he hung up his call. 

"Nope. Unconscious, your forcefield and that wall did a number on him" Pocketing his phone, Bucky kneeled down beside you, removing your hand to look at your shoulder before reapplying it. 

"Good" You grunted as he pressed down on your hand.

"I'm not sure it was worth exposing yourself like that" 

"It's not like they don't where I live anyway" "Not the point"

"Yeah yeah," You waved him off. "S.H.I.E.L.D coming to clean up?"

"Team's 10 minutes out. Come on, he's not going anywhere, lets get you patched up" Bucky hooked his arm around your waist and pulled you up onto your feet. You let yourself lean against him as he lead you out of the alley, down the street back towards the van. 

As Bucky shut the doors behind you both, you collapsed back into the seat you had vacated earlier. Groaning in pain you carefully peeled off your jacket as Bucky rooted around for a first aid kit. 

"I'm gonna bill HYDRA for that, it was expensive" You said as you dropped it on the floor next to you.

"No one told them they aren't allowed to shoot at us if we're wearing regular clothes" Bucky deadpanned as he sat down opposite you, scooting his chair as close to you as he could. He tapped a couple of buttons on the keyboard next to you changing the view on the screens you had set up, from the inside of the bar to multiple views of the street outside. 

"Ha ha. I'll bill Steve then"

"He probably would buy you a new one. He's gonna feel guilty enough about you gettin' shot" Bucky unzipped the first aid kit and started digging around for the supplies he needed. 

"Good" You grumbled. "My shirt's ruined too"

"Are you done whining?" Bucky asked as he placed medical dressings, a pair of tweezers and some antiseptic wipes on the makeshift desk. You glared at him but nodded. "Good because I'm gonna ruin your shirt some more" He pulled a small knife out from the inside of his jacket. Leaning forward on the edge of his seat, he carefully cut from the neckline of your t-shirt towards your arm, giving him a better view of your still bleeding shoulder. "Looks like it missed your arteries"

"Good to know HYDRA's still got shitty aim" You said dryly as Bucky put on a glove, and then wiped his metal hand with an antiseptic wipe. 

"It's almost comforting. You ready?" Bucky didn't wait for you to answer as he leant forward again, this time brandishing the tweezers. You swore in Russian as he started poking around your bullet wound, searching for the bullet. 

"Sorry" Bucky didn't look up at you, severe concentration etched on his face. 

"No you're not!" You yelped as you tried not move. Your shoulder was on fire.

"Well, its got to come out"

"It's gonna come out the other side if you dig much further"

"Got it!" Bucky said before he leant back, the bullet sitting between the arms of the tweezers. He dropped it in the carrier bag you both had declared the bin earlier in the evening. 

"Thank God. That hurt more than getting shot!" 

"Let me clean it, then I need to stitch you up. Don't want to bleed out in this shitty van" Bucky ignored your dramatics as he took out some antiseptic wipes and started cleaning your shoulder up. You hissed out as they made contact. "Y'know I'm pretty sure you have a higher tolerance for pain than this" Bucky raised an eyebrow at you. 

"What's you're point?" You winced again. 

"You're acting like Stark every time he gets hurt"

"Rude" 

You made a point of remaining silent as Bucky finished up cleaning and started to carefully stitch up the hole in your shoulder. Sitting still you absentmindedly watched the screens opposite. Bucky wasn't wrong, you did have a high pain tolerance but that didn't mean you didn't feel it.

"All done" Bucky said as he finished taping a dressing over your wound. 

"That was quick. Thanks" 

"My pleasure" He winked at you before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on your lips. 

"I should get shot more often" You hummed. 

"Funny"

"I try. Look's like S.H.I.E.L.D's here" You nodded at the screen. 

"Good. I'll check in with them, then we can get out of here. You need to sleep that off" Bucky rose to his feet again and left the back of the van. You yawned as Bucky slammed the doors shut. It was easy to forget how tired blood loss could make you once the adrenaline wore off. Sleepily you watched Bucky walking down the street, your eyes drifting shut as he made contact with the agent in charge. 

"Ok we're good to-" Bucky announced loudly as he opened the doors again. He was met with the sight of you slumped back in your seat, sleeping soundly. He'd let you rest for a while before he woke you. Smiling softly to himself he quietly locked the door behind him.


End file.
